


I Like Me Better

by elandhop



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elandhop/pseuds/elandhop
Summary: Fan video of Waverly and Nicole to "I Like Me Better.""I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time."And now they're engaged.





	I Like Me Better

**I hope you enjoy my video because these two have stolen my heart!**


End file.
